1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the mechanical arts. In particular, the invention relates to a training aid used by ball sports players to learn and/or improve batting, throwing, and pitching techniques.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Ball sports players have trained with the implements of their sports for centuries. For example, since the 1850's baseball players have used the wooden bats of their sport to practice batting balls thrown by a pitcher. Since the 1960's there has also been widespread use of pitching machines that emulate the pitcher. Similarly, pitchers and throwers have practiced by throwing a ball to a second person who returns the ball after each pitch.
Ball player training therefore frequently relies the availability of a second person who pitches balls in the case of batter training, or returns balls in the case of pitcher and thrower training. In addition, either the second person or a third person will be required to observe batting or throwing technique that is unobservable to the player, that the player is unable to analyze for diagnostic purposes, or both. The opportunities for ball player training are therefore limited by the availability of a second person and the effectiveness of ball player training is limited by the availability of a person who provides diagnostic feedback to the player.
Others have invented training aids for baseball batters that are aimed at solving some of these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. App. Publ. 2002/0055402 discloses a training bat having a handle, a shaft, and a graspable cylindrical sliding member mounted between stops on the training bat. When swung, the sliding member strikes one of the stops and produces a sound. But, this training bat fails to provide sufficient visual signals to the player, sufficient swing diagnostics, or a solution to the shock and shock related swing distortion and wear problems associated with the repetitive collisions between sliding and stationary parts.
Others have also invented training aids for throwing that are aimed at solving some of these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,660 discloses a training aid for throwing sports balls having a hollow shaft with a hand grip affixed at one end. A ring encircling or a dowel within the shaft is free to move in response to a throw and to collide with a stop to produce a sound. But, this training thrower fails to provide ball release training and diagnostics nor does it provide a solution to the shock and shock related swing distortion and wear problems associated with the repetitive collisions of the ring or dowel with a stop.
Therefore, there remains a need for ball sports training aids that provide sufficient visual signals and swing diagnostics to players in training. There remains a further need for ball sports training aids that provide ball release training and diagnostics for throwers. And, there remains a still further need for a solution to the shock and shock related swing distortion and wear problems associated with the repetitive collisions of contacting parts.